


A Long Ride Ahead

by MadameEngineer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prequel, Time Skips, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameEngineer/pseuds/MadameEngineer
Summary: After Saw takes Jyn under his wing, he trains her to survive the reign of the Empire while Galen is brow beaten into work on the death star. All the while Krennic searches the galaxy for Jyn, so as to control his last bit of leverage.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krennic tries to lay the groundwork with Galen to ensure he'll still work. Meanwhile Saw plans what to do with Jyn after the death of her mother.

The Imperial transport continued circling above the skies of Lah’mu. Inside, Lt. Commander Krennic sat, his personal guard on either side of him. His white tunic was removed, exposing the blackened flesh of his shoulder. It had been tended too by a shuttle technician, and was for the moment only thrumming with a minor amount of pain. Still it was the first time he had been shot, and he found it to be as unpleasant as imagined.

Sitting directly across from him, looking more sullied and defeated then he had when Krennic had rescued him from months of an unjust prison sentence on Vallt, was Galen Erso. Head lowered in contemplation. He had not said a word or even seemed to have taken a breath in the several hours since the confrontation at the farm. An incident which had not gone according to Krennic’s plan.

Lyra was dead, and the child was missing. The kind of botched operation Krennic was becoming known for. He had wanted them both, as having them near would ensure Galen’s compliance. And he had said as much to Grand Vizier Mas Amedda who would not be pleased with the turn of events. And surely he would pass this on to the Emperor. One step forward, two steps back. He was not about to suffer another demotion. 

However, the primary goal was achieved. He had lost Galen, his greatest contribution once, and he would ensure to keep him secure enough that it would never happen again. Now the issue at hand would be ensuring Erso’s full effort towards the project, a task more monumental then even finding them had been.

Krennic considered his options, and his words carefully. Their previous working relationship would never be replicated. Any trust, and any goodwill from their youth was lost. But it didn’t have to appear that way. His own expression since taking off had been somber, doing his best to portray sympathy and something close to regret.

“I am sorry Galen.” He said with the slight shake of his head. “I wish it hadn’t come to this. But you left me no choice.”

Galen said nothing, nor did he look up.

“I gave her every chance, just as I gave her every opportunity to be reasonable on Coruscant. To appreciate the weight of our situation. And yet still she shirked her duty as a citizen of the empire, and convinced you to do the same.”

This got a response. “It was my choice to leave Krennic.”

“Was it now? With her constantly sowing doubt of the importance of our goals? Ignoring security clearance and oaths, trying to undermine your efforts, your life’s work. Sorry as I am, it’s one less distraction you will have to deal with, and I suspect the Galaxy will be better for it.”

Lyra’s body was currently in the cargo hold. Finally the thorn in his side was out of his way, and the two would no longer have to engage in a tugging match for Galen. The child though, that would be a drain on Erso if she wasn’t found he knew. It would split his focus, and bringing him back from the brink after Lyra’s death would be difficult enough. It was the last bit of leverage he had.

Krennic leaned forward, resting an elbow on his knee as he did. “It’s clear you had some sort of escape plan. But don’t you think it would be best if she were with you? Not to wander alone on some barren world?”

This got Galen to look up, but still he said nothing. He just looked at Krennic with a hollow indifference he had never seen from him before. “You both will be extended every courtesy as imperial citizens. No harm will come to her I can guarantee, just tell us where she is.”

The door to the cockpit slid open as one of the technicians approached. “Sir our scans are complete.” She said.

Krennic kept his eyes on Galen. “And?”

“There’s no life signs in the region. The child is either dead or gone.”

His own troopers had failed to locate her. He had to admire the effort. The time it took to prepare this escape should the empire come calling. He very much doubted the child was dead. He also doubted she got off of the planet by herself. The Erso’s had help, and Krennic was developing a habit of losing them.

“Very well. End the search and set course for Coruscant. We’re going home.” The technician saluted and returned to the cockpit. 

“She can’t run forever Galen. The galaxy is growing smaller every day.”

Galen eyed him, understanding the threat. “And what will you do Krennic? Does the empire have enough recourses to launch a manhunt for a child? Do you have enough authority even after your failings?”

 

Krennic sat back in his seat as the he could feel the ship enter hyperspace. “I assure you, the arm of the emperor is long. You’ll be… reunited soon enough.”

\---

In another shuttle, the blue whirlwind of hyperspace swirled around the viewport as Saw Gerrera looked over the girl in the seat beside him. Jyn had been very quiet, only responding with one word answers. She had not shed a tear though by his estimation. It was probably the shock of her mother’s death, he wished she hadn’t seen that. In the long run however, maybe it would define her. Harden her.

She had suffered no injury and was healthy even after days in that underground bunker. He had expected to find both Jyn and Lyra. He had discovered what had happened from security recordings at the farm. He’d cursed at Lyra, as he knew her well. Moving on Krennic had been suicidal and she had known that. While he respected the defiance, he didn’t know what she had hoped to accomplish. 

Jyn stared at the opposite end of the shuttle. Looking at nothing in particular. And Saw was doing his best to keep her involved and not to let her fall into a stupor. This wasn’t their first interaction, Saw had known her and her parents for years. In fact it was he who escorted them away from Coruscant, and he who had led them to Lah’mu. He’d developed an attachment to her almost immediately, admiring her energy and intensity despite her youth. And there was something to admire in her feisty nature. It reminded him of his sister Steela, who had died on Onderon so many years ago. In another war, and what seemed to be another life. None of that was on display now. 

He had a great report with her under normal circumstances. But this was out of his element. He wasn’t the consoling type. In his experience, when something went wrong, when something was taken from you, that just meant you fought harder. Clawed for every scrap you could get. To rage at the galaxy as things spiraled out of control. He couldn’t tell her to do the same. He could only rest his arm around her shoulder, and be glad that she did not pull away.

The door to the cockpit opened and the pilot entered the cabin. His wrinkled face bore a look of exhaustion and sadness, yet the Dressellian did his best to attempt a smile at the sight of Jyn. 

Has Obitt turned to Saw. “It was a good jump, and nothing was tailing us. We’re in the clear.”

“Leave it to a smuggler.” Saw responded. Under his arm, Jyn peaked out, looking at first intimidated. Seeing this Has approached and got down on one knee before her.

“Remember me?” He asked as gently as he could. At first Jyn looked hesitant, then the revelation dawned on her and she nodded. “Has.” She said.

“Yeah. Good to see you again.” He smiled. The two had first met on Alpinn. On the surface he had flown for them taking them to some kind of archeological dig. The true agenda had been from Krennic who had worked through channels to get Lyra away from Galen for a few months, at least that was his understanding, and so she had taken Jyn with her. He had lived with them the entire time and had grown quite fond of Jyn over the course of the expedition. Her mother too, and it was a blow to not see her sitting beside Jyn. He’d liked them enough to be sorry to see them go. Then a year later, he found himself in a feud between a Moff called Tarkin, and then Commander Krennic. The two imperial offices being something of rivals. To undermine Krennic, Tarkin had allowed Has his freedom, knowing he would try to aid in the escape of the Erso’s. He had run distraction while Saw had made the real escape.

Jyn reached into her bag to pull something out. At first Saw and Has couldn’t tell what it was as she handed it to Has. He took it, recognizing it as some kind of doll, with two blue beads as eyes, blue fur and brown skin. Has continued to ponder as a short but bellowing laugh escaped Saw.

“That’s you my friend.” He said. Has didn’t see it himself but he was flattered. “Must have left an impression on her, I never got made into a doll.” He joked.

At this, Jyn let slip a smile for the first time since Saw had found her. “I made it a long time ago.” She defended.

Tarkin had once mused that Obitt had turned from smuggler to a sentimental chaperone. And in moments like this he had to agree as the thought of Jyn making this was endearing enough to leave him a little speechless. It was good to know that she hadn’t forgotten him, and that he’d left a decent enough impact on her that she thought of him fondly.

“Well I like it. Makes me look more dashing than I actually am.” Has said handing the doll back to her. Seeing Jyn’s mood slightly improved, Has stood up and nodded to Saw. 

He understood and the two moved to the cockpit. They didn’t close the door, but spoke quietly enough so that Jyn couldn’t hear.

“Not exactly according to plan.” Has said.

“It never is.” Saw mused. “Think you’d be used to that by now.”

The two had been allies during the early days of the Empire. Has smuggling for Saw and whatever group of freedom fighters needed aid at the time. He liked him well enough, considered him a friend. But at the end of the day he saw Has as a man doing his best, and that best wasn’t enough. He wasn’t behind the cause like he should be. But Saw could only begrudge that so much. And he had come through on short notice for this pickup. At the end of the day, he was one of the few people Saw could truly trust.

Has shook his head. “It would have been best if Lyra were here. I guess she thought if she could kill Krennic, the Empire would have no reason to look for Jyn.”

Saw hadn’t considered that, and if it were her intentions, he only wished her aim had been better. “He’ll be looking for her.” Saw answered. “Without end. It’s the only way he can make sure Galen does what he wants.”

Has considered this. “So what is the plan then? After we end the jump. Where will you take her?”

The plan as it stood before, had been to whisk Lyra and Jyn to another planet, once again trying to find one out of the Empire’s reach. Something in the western reaches as the outer rim had too many Imperial informants who would be looking for them. 

But that couldn’t happen with Lyra dead. Jyn coulnd’t be left to life a life on her own. And there was no one to take her other then the two sitting in this cockpit. 

When he took too long to answer, Has spoke. “The Erso’s had a friend, Nari. She could help. She’s managed to stay away from Imperial entanglement.” Nari Sable had been with Has and the Erso’s on that trip to Alpinn. A good friend of Lyra’s. 

But Saw doubted that would lead to anything. She could help sure. But placing the child in her care, a child with an imperial target on her back would place them both in the line of sight for the Empire. And neither of them would be able to put up much of a fight.

“It’s a start.” He conceded. “Do you know where she is? If nothing else it’s a place to go instead of just floating in space waiting for a Star Destroyer to track us.”

Has nodded. “Last I heard she was near the Cosmatanic Steppes. Some other dig. No imperial presence, yet.”

“Alright. We’ll see for now.” Saw said looking back at Jyn. The presence of two familiar faces seemed to have brightened her mood however slightly. Hopefully this Nari would be able to relate to her in the way Jyn needed right now. And hopefully, doing this wouldn’t get all of them captured or killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Helps if you've read star wars Catalyst, but I'll try to convey the relevant info from that book. 
> 
> So I'm writing this now and I just know that like a prequel book or comic is going to come along being about this exact same time period and will be about what Jyn was doing in between the time skip of the movie. I'm just writing this now to call it. It's gonna happen.


End file.
